


The Christmas Song II

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You told me you would be here by my side<br/>Holding my heart on this cold winter’s night<br/>Here I sit waiting beside the tree all by myself</p><p>Could you ever know how much I cared<br/>Could you ever know that out somewhere<br/>There’s a boy who really hurts</p><p>Since I found you<br/>I found a girl<br/>I found a thorn<br/>I found a queen<br/>Now I am worn</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Song II

Rachel was sitting at home all by herself, a ratty Christmas tree as her only company. She hugged herself to keep from crying – how could she have been so dumb?

Quinn had promised to be there, to spend Christmas Eve with her, and Rachel had allowed herself to hope.

To hope that she could trust Quinn.

To hope that for the first time ever since they met, the two of them would be in the same place, emotionally.

To hope there could finally be something between them.

But Quinn –

Quinn was her queen, Rachel could finally admit to herself

But Quinn –

Quinn was unstable, to say the least. Rachel usually preferred to say “unpredictable”, but to be honest, she never knew in what kind of mood Quinn would be.

Rachel guessed she just decided not to come. Her psych teacher probably threw an amazing unmissable party full of rich famous people. Rachel couldn’t blame her. She could hardly compete with that kind of thing. Who would actually choose a three-hour train ride to see Rachel Berry in Bushwick over Jodie Foster and sexy middle-aged teachers?

She curled up on the couch under a blanket, not caring if she wrinkled the pretty dress she was wearing just for Quinn and finally allowed the tears to come.

Without so much as a knock, the front door slid open and Quinn stood in Rachel’s living room, covered in snow.

“I missed the train and I tried to call but – “

Rachel quickly dried her tears on the blanket and stood up, but was nearly knocked over by Quinn who kissed her.

“It doesn’t matter now, does it?” Quinn asked between kisses. “I realized how much of a fool I was when I was waiting for the next train. I can’t believe I let you go all these times – “

“Merry Christmas, Quinn,” Rachel whispered to calm her down, finally filled with serene happiness.

Quinn was finally in her arms and that was all that counted.


End file.
